Spell
Spells are something that the player can use with their hero in-game. A player can select one battle spell while in the pre-game lobby. They can not be set or changed once the match has begun. Available Battle Spells A battle spell's availability is based on the player's level. As a player reaches new levels, they unlock new battle spells, up to level 23. plus 10% of target missing HP True Damage to an enemy hero. This damage ignores shield. If Execute kills the target, its cooldown is reduced by 40%. | align="center"| 90 | align="center"| 1 |- | align="center"| Retribution | align="left"| Deals 600 - 1440 (based on level) Formula: 540 + 60 x Level True Damage to a nearby Jungle Monster or enemy minion. Passive: carrying a Jungling Equipment grants 40% damage reduction from Jungle Monsters. | align="center"| 35 | align="center"| 1 |- | align="center"| Inspire | align="left"| Enhances the Hero for 5 seconds. Next 8 basic attacks will ignore 9-23 (based on level) Formula: 8 + Level of target's Physical Defense. Also increases attack speed by 55% for the duration. | align="center"| 60 | align="center"| 5 |- | align="center"| Sprint | align="left"| Increases Hero movement speed by 56% for 10 seconds. After 3 seconds, the movement speed speed will decay. Within the first 3 seconds, gains reduced time controlled and immunity to slow effects. | align="center"| 100 | align="center"| 7 |- | align="center"| Healing Spell | align="left"| Restores 14% of Hero max HP and 10% of Hero max Mana, and surrounding allied heroes for up to 12% of their Max HP (depending on the number of nearby allied heroes) and 10% of their max Mana. Restores additional 165-375 (based on level) Formula: 150 + 15 x Level HP to most injured allied Heroes (including themselves). | align="center"| 110 | align="center"| 9 |- | align="center"| Aegis | align="left"| Shields the Hero for 720 - 1420 (based on level) Formula: 670 + 50 x Level for 3 seconds. Also shields a nearby allied Hero with lowest HP for 50% of the value. | align="center"| 90 | align="center"| 11 |- | align="center"| Petrify | align="left"| Deals 115 - 325 (based on level) Formula: 100 + 15 x Level Magic Damage to surrounding enemies. Also petrifies them for 0.7 seconds. | align="center"| 90 | align="center"| 13 |- | align="center"| Purify | align="left"| Removes all negative effects from the Hero. For 1.2 seconds, grants immunity to controlling effect and 30% increased movement speed. | align="center"| 75 | align="center"| 15 |- | align="center"| Track | align="left"| Summons Harper to search for nearest enemy hero. Reduces revealed Hero movement speed by 70%, Physical and Magical Attack by 50% for 3 seconds. | align="center"| 100 | align="center"| 17 |- | align="center"| Flicker | align="left"| Teleport the Hero for a certain distance to specified direction. After teleport, increases Physical and Magical Defense by 6 - 20 (based on level) Formula: 5 + Level for 1 second. | align="center"| 120 | align="center"| 19 |- | align="center"| Arrival | align="left"| After channeling for 2.5 seconds, teleport the Hero to target allied turret or minion. Target turret or minion is invincible while channeling. After teleport, increases movement by 30% for 3 seconds. If Arrival is interrupted while being channeled, its cooldown is reduced by 50 seconds. | align="center"| 120 | align="center"| 21 |- | align="center"| Vengeance | align="left"| Retaliates against enemies basic attack, dealing 212 - 380 (based on level) Formula: 200 + 12 x Level Magic Damage each time they attacked for 4 seconds. | align="center"| 70 | align="center"| 23 |} Old battle spells List of Battle Spells that have been removed from the game. Trivia *The ability, Vengeance is based on recoil move in Pokemon anime and games.